Dancing with The Wind
by DeathSugar
Summary: Karena bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah alunan melodinya. HunHan. Yaoi


.

 _Story belong to me_ , DeathSugar.

.

Happy reading. ^^

.

* * *

 ** _A/n : maaf jika ada beberapa hal yang keliru didalam cerita ini. Saya tidak terlalu mengerti musik, apalagi musik klasik. Referensi semua dari google. Love's Sorrow sebenarnya milik Fritz Kreisler (semoga saya ga salah, mohon koreksi kalau ada kesalahan) namun saya disini makenya versi aransemen_** ** _Kreisler Rachmaninov_** ** _(silakan searching di gugel kalau pen denger, atau yang pernah nonton Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso pasti pernah denger.) semoga kalian suka. Happy reading~_**

.

.

* * *

Berada dalam situasi yang tidak dia sukai adalah hal yang dia hindari selama hidupnya. Dia seorang yang tidak pernah tertarik untuk terikat dengan siapapun, kecuali dengan musik. Luhan tahu dirinya bukanlah seseorang _heterosexual, bisex_ atau seorang _homoseksual_. Dia sadar dirinya adalah seorang _asexual_ ; seseorang yang tidak memiliki gairah seksual sama sekali. Luhan tidak memiliki ketertarikan sexual pada laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Selama hidupnya Luhan selalu yakin jika dia tidak pernah ingin untuk terikat dengan siapapun, Luhan takut akan komitmen yang menyangkut perasaan; terutama hal yang bernama cinta. Karena bagi Luhan, itu akan memengaruhi melodi yang akan dia ciptakan.

Itu yang dia anggap selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya—yang memilihi melajang dan berkutat dengan partitur musik. Namun itu hanya bertahan sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seorang pria minim ekspresi dan seperti gunung es—yang sialnya begitu menarik perhatiannya lebih dari eksistensinya pada musik. Pria tampan nan mempesona bernama Oh Sehun yang dia temui saat dia berada di sebuah restoran hanya untuk inspirasi musik yang bergemuruh di otaknya.

Itu adalah hari dimana keyakinan dirinya—tentang orientasi sexual dan obsesinya pada musik—berubah karena sebuah kecerobohan.

"Kumohon maafkan aku!" ucap Luhan gugup seraya mengambil kertas partitur musiknya yang berserakan di lantai restoran. "Aku tidak sengaja." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Luhan tidak melihat tatapan yang orang itu berikan padanya, menatapnya begitu intens—yang awalnya pada kertas berisi coretan not balok dan selanjutnya menuju pada dirinya. Membiarkan Luhan mengemasi kertas itu sendirian dan berdiri untuk membungkuk memberi maaf. "Aku minta maaf. Aku ceroboh tadi. Aku begitu terburu-bu—"

"Kau seorang komposer musik atau musisi?" Dia tersenyum tipis, memberikan satu tatapan lewat mata tajamnya yang menusuk tepat kearah manik kelereng rusa itu, memasung Luhan dalam jeratan pesona pria dengan setelan jas rapi itu. "Kau suka _Waltz from Sleeping Beauty_ dari Tchaikovsky dan Rachmaninoff?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, matanya masih terkunci pada sosok tampan itu. Dagu runcing dan rahang tegas, sorot tajam dengan paras tampan mempesona. "Aku seorang pianis." Katanya gugup, "Aku lebih menyukai _Love's Sorrow_ dari Kreisler Rachmaninov"

Dia mengangguk. Menatap kearah Luhan sekilas lalu menepuk bahu Luhan lembut, " _Love's Sorrow_ tidak cocok untukmu. Kau seharusnya membawakan lagu untuk memuja Sang Aphrodite _._ "

Hanya dengan satu lengkungan bulan sabit dimata pria itu, detik itu juga melodi miliknya sedikit berubah. Ketertarikannya yang _abnormal_ pada musik menjadi sebuah melodi yang berpusat pada seseorang asing bernama Oh Sehun.

Begitu mudah, begitu cepat Oh Sehun menjeratnya dalam jeratan jaring bernama cinta pada pandangan pertama.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jemari lentiknya menari dengan lihai saat menyentuh tut berwarna hitam dan putih itu dengan syahdu. Memfokuskan pada alunan melodi yang menyeret setiap penikmatnya dalam desiran angin di _galaxy_ yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Menyulut sebuah gairah dalam sentuhan nada yang dia mainkan pada indra dari para pemilik mata yang berbinar kagum itu. rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap berayun layaknya tersentuh angin, ikut memainkan pesonanya tak hanya lewat balutan musik.

Itu adalah alunan melodi yang dia dapat saat pertama kali Oh Sehun mencium keningnya. Menghantarkan rasa hangat menuju pipi dan darah yang berdesir naik. Memacu kerja jantungnya untuk bekerja lebih cepat. Membuatnya merasa dirinya tertarik dalam dimensi yang Sehun ciptakan untuk mengungkungnya dalam kuasa sang dominan. Membuat Luhan kala itu terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan satu lagu yang kemudian dia persembahkan untuk sang penguasa melodi miliknya; Oh Sehun.

 ** _Golden Cage_**

Itu adalah judul yang dia berikan pada lagu yang dia mainkan. Betapa Luhan menyukai ketidakberdayaannya pada setiap kuasa dan dominasi yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Membuatnya terkurung dalam sangkar emas bernama posesif yang begitu ia sukai. Luhan menyukai apapun yang Sehun lakukan. Tidak pernah ia terpikir untuk berada dibawah kendali siapapun bahwa sebelumnya ia begitu memuja kebebasan.

Tangannya berhenti tepat pada ketukan terakhir. Membiarkan napasnya beradu dengan keringat yang menumpuk di pelipisnya. Tepukan riuh menyambutnya saat matanya merefleksikan lautan manusia di hadapannya. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh, mata indahnya berbinar, menghapus rasa lelah setelah 2 jam konsernya berlangsung. Namun bukan karena wajah puas para pria dengan setelan jas rapi dan wanita dengan balutan dress formal berharga ratusan ribu dolar itu, melainkan matanya terpasung pada satu laki-laki yang duduk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Memberikan satu lambaian tangan yang membuat otaknya kembali berputar dan menginginkan keheningan.

Melodi yang diberikan Oh Sehun kembali berkutat di otaknya. Menggedor untuk segera menginginkan koneksi menuju coretan pada kertas partitur. Sang pemilik melodinya kembali mengurungnya dalam sangkar emas kebanggaanya, lagi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Luhan bangun dengan keadaan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa ngilu sisa kegiatannya semalam bersama Sehun, dan kemudian mengkerut mencari kehangatan saat rasa dingin menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya pada tubuh seseorang yang kini berada disampingnya dan masih mendekapnya dalam erat. Luhan tersenyum tipis, membiasakan dengan bias cahaya yang masuk menuju netranya. Matanya kemudian terpasung –untuk kesekian kalinya- pada laki-laki penuh pesona itu. mengagumi setiap pahatan sempurna dari Sang Pencipta yang ada pada sosok pria yang ia cintai itu; Oh Sehun; yang tanpa cacat. ukiran keatas pada bibirnya kemudian beralih menuju ke bibir sosok yang masih terpejam itu. menyatukan bibir mungil miliknya pada bibir penuh candu racun bernama cinta.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Luhan manis saat Sehun membuka matanya yang selanjutnya laki-laki itu meraup bibir tipis yang masih berada di jarak beberapa senti didepannya.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun, "Ini masih pukul enam." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan produser musikku hari ini, Sehun. Jadi aku mungkin akan pulang malam."

"Apa perlu aku antar?" Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau harus ke kantor hari ini dan aku bisa berangkat sendiri, lagian."

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan, hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Apapun yang Sehun katakan bagi Luhan adalah mutlak. Karena Luhan begitu mengagumi Sehun lebih dari apapun. Sehun adalah alunan melodinya, wujud nyata dari sesuatu yang menjadi obsesinya dari dulu; **_musik._**

Namun sayangnya Luhan melupakan sesuatu. Sehun bukanlah melodi yang dia mainkan yang akan menuruti apa yang ada didalam otaknya untuk kemudian berkoneksi dengan tangannya saat menyentuh tut piano. Sehun hidup, dia bentuk nyata dari melodi, sumber inspirasinya, Sehun adalah alunan melodi itu sendiri, yang kadang mungkin mengikis perasaanya. Luhan menyukai _Love's S_ _o_ _rrow_ karena cinta kadang menyakitkan, namun itu dulu sebelum dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan kini Luhan tidak ingin alunan melodi milik Fritz Kreisler yang di aransemen ulang oleh Kreisler Rachmaninov itu mengisi otaknya. Luhan hanya ingin melodi yang dia dapatkan dari Sehun yang mengisinya.

Melodi hangat penuh dengan cinta, bukan melodi menyesakkan didadanya dan mencekik napasnya menuju paru-paru.

Sehun tidak pernah memberinya alunan melodi yang menyesakkan. Sama sekali tidak pernah, namun ketika ia menemukan pria tampan yang dia cintai itu duduk bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut blonde membuat hatinya menjerit ngilu. Sungguh demi apapun, Luhan membenci itu.

Kakinya terpatung dan napasnya begitu sulit untuk dia hirup. Mencekiknya sampai-sampai Luhan harus meloloskan satu tetes air matanya untuk jatuh. Sehun tidak sendiri, ada dua pasang suami-isteri yang duduk dalam satu meja itu. jarak mereka—antara Luhan dan lingkaran orang yang bersama Sehun—tidaklah terlalu jauh. Luhan masih mampu mendengarnya. Dia terbiasa menangkap nada yang bahkan tidak cukup mampu didengar orang awam, dan menangkap pembicaraan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit baginya.

"Jadi kapan kita akan melakukan pertunangannya?" lanjut laki-laki yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Tidakkah lebih baik jika mereka langsung menikah?"

Seluruh sarafnya mendadak menegang. Jantungnya berhenti bertedak, napasnya tecekat dan mendadak matanya buram karena bendungan di matanya mendadak meluncur begitu deras. Membasahi kedua matanya yang memikat penuh pesona itu.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mendadak menjadi bisu dan ingin menjadi tuli ataupun buta saat itu. mengutuk matanya yang masih terpasung pada Sehun yang kemudian menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga terkejut. Luhan tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Dia hanya tahu Chanyeol—Produsernya—kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya yang baru saja menabrak pelayan yang membawa hidangan.

Semuanya gelap, alunan melodinya mendadak menjadi sumbang dengan nada yang mengerikan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Luhan benar-benar mengunci dirinya dalam ruang studio musik miliknya hampir selama satu minggu penuh. Mengabaikan teriakan yang Park Chanyeol berikan atau suara dari asistennya yang mengatakan Sehun datang. Harusnya Luhan senang ketika ia mendengar pria yang begitu ia cintai itu datang untuk menemuinya. Namun Luhan tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli pada partitur miliknya yang penuh dengan coretan dan juga kertas berserakan tidak berarti.

Kantung matanya mulai menghitam dengan bibir pusat pasi. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat semakin kurus. Jemari ranting tangannya mendadak kebas barang untuk menekan satu nada G. Luhan terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Begitu mengenaskan.

Tangannya masih mengoreskan coretan pensilnya pada kertas partitur, bibirnya terlihat bergumam, layaknya ia tengah bernyanyi pelan. Matanya tidak fokus, namun coretannya sama sekali tidak keluar dari nada yang dia inginkan. Tangannya bergetar saat tangannya yang terbebas mengusap air matanya yang ingin terjatuh—mencegah cairan sebening kristal itu untuk tidak menyentuh kertas miliknya.

Bibirnya bergetar saat tangannya meroreskan nada terakhir dan satu titi nada di belakangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut, Luhan memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Melodinya tidak sepenuhnya hilang, tidak hilang. Karena Sehun masih ada didalam hatinya. Sehun masih memberinya alunan melodi seperti dulu, walau kali ini melodi yang Sehun berikan terdengar lebih menyiksanya.

Sehun baru saja mengenalkan pada Luhan apa arti patah hati.

 ** _Dancing with The Wind._**

Luhan memberikan judul itu untuk melodi terakhir yang Sehun berikan padanya. Sehun layaknya angin yang membawa alunan melodi untuk Luhan. Sehun adalah angin yang bebas, dan sampai kapanpun angin tidak akan bisa disentuh. Angin hanya bisa dirasakan, tidak untuk di genggam apalagi untuk dimiliki.

Kesalahan Luhan selama ini adalah ia yang menganggap Sehun adalah melodinya, jika sebenarnya Sehun hanya angin yang membawa alunan melodinya, yang sayangnya Luhan lupakan jika mungkin angin akan berhenti untuk berhembus.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 ** _12 April 20xx_**

Angin berhembus menyentuh setiap tubuh berbalut hitam-hitam itu. sebuah penghormatakan terakhir dengan banyak rangkaian bunga serta wajah sedih setiap pelayat. Tidak pernah terpikirkan jika pianis berbakat itu akan pergi secepat itu. begitu cepat bahkan diusianya yang ke duapuluhtujuh.

Alunan piano yang bertending dengan **_affettuoso_** * menjadi saksi kisah hidupnya. Lagu terakhir yang masih dia tulis disisa waktu menuju sekarat menghadap sang pencipta. Alunan melodi menyayat hati begitu menggema dirumah kremasi itu. satu per satu pelayat meletakkan bunga berwarna putih suci didepan peti matinya. Memanjatkan doa untuk jasad yang masih tetap penuh pesona walau dengan rona pucat pasi.

Begitu tenang dengan balutan serba putih dengan bunga _sweet pea_ yang menyelimutinya.

Ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa bersama piano kesayangannya dan lagu terakhir menjadi saksi kehidupannya yang terluka karena patah hati adalah akhir seorang Luhan. Dia menyerah dengan patah hatinya, mengurung dirinya di studio miliknya sendiri dan berakhir dengan pendarahan di otak.

Hal yang menjadi penyesalan bagi pria yang kini berdiri nanar menatap photo dalam pigura itu.

Hal yang menjadi penyesalan Sehun seumur hidupnya adalah; Dia yang tidak bisa Luhan yang dia cintai. Sehun begitu mengagumi sosok manis yang selalu memainkan nada-nada lewat ketukan tut piano miliknya. Dia begitu mencintai sosok manis itu, mungkin sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya.

Namun, kadang kenyataan tidak sesuai seperti apa yang dia dambakan. Orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan wanita yang tidak dia cintai. mengabaikan perasaan Sehun dengan alasan, "Kau anak satu-satunya. Dan sudah seharusnya memberikan keturunan."

Sehun belum sempat mengucapkan permintaan maafnya. Dia belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya. Sumpah demi semesta! tidak ada yang lebih Sehun cintai daripada Luhan di dunia ini. Namun dia tidak setega itu untuk menolak permintaan ibunya yang hampir sekarat karena penyakit untuk Sehun menikah dan memberinya sebuah cucu di akhir sisa hidupnya.

Sehun sudah memikirkan itu, jika dia akan menceraikan perempuan itu setelah ibunya meninggal kelak, tapi Sehun terdengar begitu egois dan tidak tahu diri jika dia mengingkan Luhan tapi akan menyakiti perempuan yang menjadi pilihan orang tuanya. Sehun bahkan terpikirkan untuk ibunya lebih cepat bertemu dengan ajal kelak. Sehun tidak sedurhaka itu.

Sehun mengalami pergulatan bathin, dan itu menyiksanya.

Namun semua seakan terjadi, Luhan sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dia sudah menuju pada alunan melodi yang dia sukai. Melodi abadi benama kematian.

Tetesan air matanya seakan tak lagi berarti kala peti mati berisi kekasih hatinya itu perlahan menuju perapian. Menghantarkan rasa mencekik dan membuat Sehun ingin berteriak. Sehun begitu menyesal dan itu pasti akan menjadi penyesalan dalam sisa hidupnya.

Suara tangisan dan api yang memakan peti berwarna putih itu membuat Sehun terjatuh terduduk diatas lantai keramik. Tuhan menghukumnya, memberinya beban hidup yang akan dia pikul selama hidupnya nanti. Begitu menyakitkan. Penuh penyesalan.

 _"Terima kasih sudah menjadi angin yang mengantarkan alunan melodi yang aku sukai Sehun. Tapi sungguh aku menganggapmu sebagai alunan melodi itu, bukan sebagai angin yang akhirnya berhenti berhembus._

 _Terima kasih bahkan untuk melodi terakhir yang kau kirimkan untukku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Bahkan jika sekalipun kau adalah angin yang berhembus dalam fana berwujud alunan melodi, bagiku kau adalah alunan melodi yang aku sukai._

 _Oh Sehun adalah melodi yang Lu Han cintai._

 _Aku mencintaimu Sehun._ _Sekali lagi, t_ _erima kasih untuk semua melodi yang pernah kau berikan pada_ _k_ _u._

 _Jika ada kesempatan di kehidupan selanjutnya, maukah kau menjadi melodiku sepenuhnya? Bisakah kita tetap bersama layaknya_ _ **consanance**?**_ _Aku harap iya._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu_ _, Sehun_ _._ _Terima kasih dan Selamat tinggal._

 _Lu Han."_

Surat terakhir dari pemilik hatinya adalah kenangan terakhir yang dia miliki bersama penyesalan seumur hidupnya. Seandainya Luhan tahu, Sehun berharap dia bukan angin yang membawa alunan melodi untuk Luhan. Namun Sehun adalah melodi yang Luhan ciptakan itu sendiri.

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

 ** _affettuoso_** * ; penuh perasaan, cara main penuh perasaan. Mengharukan.

 ** _consanance**;_** merupakan gabungan beberapa nada yang terdengar harmonis.

Sebenernya ada 2 versi sih. Angst sama Hurt / Comfort. Tapi ga tahu kenapa lebih pengen di post yang angst dan yang fluff disimpen dalam laptop. Hahaha suasana hati mungkin kali ya. :'') ah sudahlah.

Boleh review seikhlalsnya ?

* * *

12 April 2016

With Love,

 _DeathSugar_


End file.
